Frostfell Timeline
It's Frostfell Time in Norrath, again! Song fills the air, Norrathians bustle to purchase that special gift and all the fixing for their feast, and those Frostfell Elves are out in force once more, bring cheer and gifts of the season to one and all. Heck, even Lord Nagafen wants in on the festivities! Frostfell is the Live Event for December, first run in 2005, in celebration of Christmas. Snowball Fights and More! Scattered about the city zones you will find harvestable stacks of snowballs (on about a 1-minute respawn timer). Gather them to get a pile of 20 Snowballs (which stack in 200s now). When you target a mob, or another player, and use the snowball you will throw a snowball at the target causing them to run one of several different animations including shaking a fist at the thrower or being knocked down! Get your guild together for a Frostfell party and have a snowball fight contest! Or if you prefer something a little more than a snowball, you can craft a Sturdy Fruitcake to pitch at your fellow Norrathians. A more hefty hit to the face, these fruitcakes will cause the player (or NPC -- try one of each on your favorite city guard!) to fall to the ground in shock. 2010 Quests New Quests * Examine the Call to Frostfell Fanatics item (received in the Norrathian Mail) to start the Frostfell Fanatic! quest. * Raiding the Gifty Storehouse will be offered by Gardy Ex-Giftgiver after you complete The Giftgiver's Dilemma. This new instance (the map uses part of the Runnyeye dungeon) is the only place outside of the The Icy Keep where you can get Frozen Tokens of E'ci. Talk to Gixen to switch your left overs out. Repeated Quests of Previous Years from 2009 * The Giftgiver's Dilemma from 2008 * Mission Improbable... * It's Time to Sleigh the Dragon! * Covering Your Snow Tracks! (Repeatable) from 2007 * Saving Frostfell *Decoration additions quests (reward: Frosted (Qeynos)/Dead (Freeport) Frostfell Tree): **Decoration Additions in Qeynos **Decoration Additions in Freeport **Decoration Additions in Kelethin **Decoration Additions in Gorowyn **Decoration Additions in Neriak **Decoration Additions in New Halas from 2006 * A Frostfell Favor * Gifting Day: Speak to Sant Glug in Frostfell Wonderland Village by the big tree, each day for a free Frostfell gift. from 2005 * A Gigglegibber's Work Is Never Done (by a Gigglegibber) (reward: Frostfell Tree the first time; Cloak or Frostfell Wreath additional times) * Feelin' Gifty * The Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump 2009 Quests New Quests * The Giftgiver's Dilemma * An Exalting Experience! (if you've done the prior Icy Keep quests) Repeated Quests in 2009 Additional quests to complete include: *Toes: Frost-bitten Toes (collection quest) *A Gigglegibber's Work Is Never Done (by a Gigglegibber) (reward: Frostfell Tree the first time; Cloak or Frostfell Wreath additional times) *The Feelin' Gifty quests from previous years (reward: more options for lighting the Frostfell Tree) *The Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump, revival of the 2005 event *A Frostfell Favor, revival of the 2006 event (reward includes more options for lighting the Frosted/Dead Frostfell Tree) *Saving Frostfell, revival of the 2007 event *Decoration additions quests (reward: Frosted (Qeynos)/Dead (Freeport) Frostfell Tree): **Decoration Additions in Qeynos **Decoration Additions in Freeport **Decoration Additions in Kelethin **Decoration Additions in Gorowyn **Decoration Additions in Neriak 2008: The new theme quest line for this year is: #Mission Improbable... #It's Time to Sleigh the Dragon! #Covering Your Snow Tracks! (Repeatable) Additional Quests Additional quest to complete include: *Decoration additions quests: **Decoration Additions in Qeynos **Decoration Additions in Freeport **Decoration Additions in Kelethin **Decoration Additions in Gorowyn **Decoration Additions in Neriak *A Gigglegibber's Work Is Never Done (by a Gigglegibber) *Toes: Frost-bitten Toes (collection quest) * The Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump, revival of the 2005 event. * A Frostfell Favor, revival of the 2006 event. * Saving Frostfell, revival of the 2007 event. * The Feelin' Gifty quests from previous years. Gifts and Merchants *Gifting Day: Speak to Santa Glug in Frostfell Wonderland Village each day for a free Frostfell gift. *Frozen Token of E'ci: Speak to Gerbi Frostfoot in Frostfell Wonderland Village at base of Rainbow bridge to see the Frostfell Merchant Items. You can trade tokens for items. 2007: The new quest for this year was . All of the Frostfell 2006 quests were still available this year. Refer to the section above for more quest information. Some new items available this year were: * * * * - which costs to buy from , has 48 slots, and carries Frostfell harvested items only) 2006: :...With apologies to Charles Dickens The storyline from Frostfell 2006 centered upon the NPC, Mr. McScroogle.SOE Podcast #10 In Qeynos Harbor, West Freeport, Haven, and Kelethin (outside Jysolin's Pub not far from Granite Hills Acorn Lift), players would visit the giant Frostfell Tree and find a magic wardrobe. As in Narnia, they would step through (click) the wardrobe to be transported to the Frostfell Wonderland Village! Players would then seek out Mr. McScroogle on an island at the back of the village, talk to him, and be transported to his home AS HIM (in an illusion form). Therein would begin the major quest for the season, , where players were visited by 3 ghosts of Frostfell past, present and future. Additional Quests *A Gigglegibber's Work Is Never Done (by a Gigglegibber) *Feelin' Gifty *Lost Frostfell Gifts Gifts and Games *Gifting Day: Speak to Gardy Giftgiver in Frostfell Wonderland Village each day for a free Frostfell gift. *Gigglegibber Enterprises Presents: Frostfell Candycane Grab'n'Tag (introduced with Live Update #30)EQ2 Players Live Update #30 Preview 2005: The Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump The 2005 Frostfell storyline dealt with the case of the Gigglegibber Grump. This quest line was started in Qeynos Harbor or West Freeport. It was not available as part of the 2006 or 2007 Frostfell adventures, but returned in 2008. Main quest was followed by several layers of subquests as follows, all of which scaled to the player level: #The Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump #:Unlocking the Elfin Lord #:*Gigglegibber Mayor #:*Gigglegibber Melodies #:*Making Coins #:*Subterranian Underwater Vessel #Removing the Grump References fr:Série Blancmanteau Category:Live Events Category:Timelines